Flurry
redoingggggg }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #FF1493 49%, #FF69B4, #FFC0CB 55%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | .oOEclipseOo. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Bubbly |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Light |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Pale Yellow |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | ENFP |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | On Top of the World - Imagine Dragons |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #FF1493 49%, #FF69B4, #FFC0CB 55%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 9 years old (18 in dragon years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Violinist of the band The End |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | IceWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Khione (sister) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | The other members of the band, Khione |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Those who dare insult her sister, those who insult her music |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Music, art, talking, her friends, happiness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Silence, things that limit her creativity, sadness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Chervo, Jaeger |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Normal IceWing abilities |} |}NOTE: FLURRY IS MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER. IF I CATCH ANYONE PLAGIARIZING ANY OF MY ORIGINAL WORK ON THIS ARTICLE, YOU WILL BE BANNED. Flurry is a female IceWing and one of .oOEclipseOo.'s OC's. She is the violinist of the band [[The End|'The End']]. Description Flurry would be described as a stunning young dragoness by many. This is fairly true, although her appearance is not typical for an IceWing, or a dragon from any tribe, for that matter. Nevertheless, she is still fairly pretty. She has long, slender limbs, and large, powerful wings. Flurry has a very long tail as well. She is not a very muscular dragoness, but it is not like she is a twig either. She is average-sized, maybe a little smaller, but her long legs and large wings make her seem a bit larger than she actually is. She tends to move somewhat gracefully, though it's not that noticeable. Her scales as a very pale aqua color, a scale color that a dragon might associate more with a SeaWing than an IceWing, as her scales is the color of clear, tropical ocean waters. Her scales shimmer in the light and are very lustrous. Her underscales are a pearly white as well as her horns and wing membranes. Her right horn is bent upward at the tip. Flurry's ruff is where things start to become a little more unusual. The spines that make up her ruff are shorter than most IceWings', and they are curved instead of straight like icicles. They are teal, another abnormal color for an IceWing to have on them, along with her talons and the claws on her wings. The tips of some of the scales on her arms and legs fade into teal as well. Her eyes are quite strange among her tribe, being a pale green. She draws attention to them by wearing a little black eyeliner on them. Flurry has done things to her body that many other dragons would call weird, but she doesn't care. She's happy with herself, and it's very difficult to change her opinion. On her tail, near the tip, she has a tattoo like [[Picket|'Picket's']] that says "The End," but unlike his, hers is a dark cobalt blue and in curvise. She paint her horns the same shade of blue as her tattoo, and the spines on the tip of her tail have also been dyed this blue. Those spines were teal before they were dyed. She has a few cobalt blue freckles on her face. Another thing Flurry has done to herself that other dragons find unusual is pierced her ears. In each ear, she wears two gold stud earrings and one gold pendant earring. She also wears another piece of jewelry, a gold, heart-shaped locket. Around her neck she almost always wears a scarf, usually a shade of pink, but sometimes she mixes it up, like when she wore a cherry red scarf one time when performing in SkyWing territory. Personality Flurry is a cheerful, optimistic dragon. She always looks at the bright side of things, and she has the aura of someone who you always want to be around because they seem to be constantly in a good mood. It is easy to make her joyful, and the little things in life make her smile. She isn't happy all the time, but many dragons automatically assume she is, which is far from the truth. Flurry actually gets as sad, furious, and fearful as everyone else does, she just tends to bottle up her emotions and only let the good ones shine through. Often she vents her emotions when no one else is around, and you do not want to be around her when this happens. Rarely does she lose control of her emotions in front of others. but when she does, she is unpredictable. Flurry is quite a talkative dragon, who tends to chatter on about anything and everything. she also talks very fast, so many dragons find it arduous to understand her when she is rambling on and on about whatever. She is very social, loving to be around others. She is outgoing and an extrovert, but being alone makes her moody and miserable. She could definitely be called a "Social Butterfly". Flurry is sweet to almost everyone, even if deep down she doesn't like them, unless you somehow manage to upset her. Flurry is very artsy and creative, playing music being a very good outlet for what seems to be endless imagination and creativity. She also loves making artwork. She is easily able to focus on what she likes, but if something bores her, she tends to lose interest pretty quickly and zone out. Abilities She has all of the average IceWng abilities. She isn't a very good fighter though, nor is she incredibly cunning. She is able to play the violin very well, and can sing a little bit, but she usually leaves the singing to Picket. She is also a pretty good artist. Relationships ---- [[Picket|'Picket']]- Flurry thinks of Picket as a very close friend. She loves how outgoing, friendly, kind and accepting he is. She thinks he's funny and a ton of fun to be around. She is aware of Picket's enormous ego, but she cares about him very much all the same. Flurry mostly thinks of Picket as a friend, but she does find him somewhat attractive. [[Chervo|'Chervo']]- Flurry thinks Chervo is a wonderful dragon. She is impressed by Chervo's musical talent with the guitar, and she also admires her friend's determination very much. Like with Picket, she thinks of Chervo as a very close friend, one she would protect at all costs. She thinks Chervo is one of the kindest members in the band and loves spending time with her. [[Jaeger|'Jaeger']]- Flurry isn't quite as close with Jaeger as she is with Chervo and Picket, but she still considers him a good friend and a kind dragon. She thinks he's a little quiet at times, but she's starting to believe she thinks that only because he's quiet compared to the arrogant, talkative, outgoing Picket. Flurry would like to get to know him better, but she isn't going to force him to open up to her a little more. [[Arpeggio|'Arpeggio']]- Flurry doesn't get along great with Arpeggio and often disagrees with her, but when she isn't furious at the NightWing, she attempts to be kind to her. She finds it frustrating that Arpeggio hates on acoustic a lot when she, even if electronic music isn't her favorite, tries to respect Arpeggio's taste in music. She is probably Flurry's least favorite member in the band. When she looks past Arpeggio's harsh criticism of acoustic music though, she doesn't think she's that bad. Biography Flurry lived a relatively happy life without much stress or worries with her little sister, Khione. They were very close and the best of friends. They both shared a passion for music, and would often compose musical pieces together. One day, Khione mysteriously left her house without telling anyone where she was going. After many hours, she still hadn't returned. Flurry and her parents went looking for Khione, only to find her mangled body. Flurry still isn't sure what happened to her. Flurry grieved for her sister quite a bit, and actually went into depression, making music the only escape from the pain of losing a loved one. She still misses Khione dearly, but after she started getting over her loss, she chose to join The End. She became good friends with everyone in the band and was able to fully move on from her sister's death because of them. She made her stage name Khione in honor of her little sister. Trivia ---- *Her stage name is Khione, which unlike the others' stage names, isn't similar to her real name in any way at all. *She plays the violin. *She is 9 years old (18 in dragon years). *Only her good friends are allowed to call her by her real name. *Not even her closest friends know about her past and why her stage name is Khione. *She loves bacon. Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Content (.oOEclipseOo.) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Characters